The One
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She loved him, but he didn't knew she existed. Kagome Higurashi was a third year, and head over heels in love with Eiji Kikumaru. When her friend found out about her feelings let say, the Buchou of the girl's tennis team is never to be taken lightly. Watch out Eiji, cause it seems like the Girls Buchou has to have Kagome do Ten things…and then he'll be love struck. What she wasn't
1. Chapter 1

_**The One**_

_**Summary: **__**She loved him, but he didn't knew she existed. Kagome Higurashi was a third year, and head over heels in love with Eiji Kikumaru. When her friend found out about her feelings let say, the Buchou of the girl's tennis team is never to be taken lightly. Watch out Eiji, cause it seems like the Girls Buchou has to have Kagome do Ten things…and then he'll be love struck. What she wasn't expecting was to catch someone elses interest too... **_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji/Fuji**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she took a bit out of her lunch box, she had been kind of depressed ever since she had switched schools, but now it was even worse….she was in love…..and the person she loves…doesn't even know she existed…..how could she not be depressed.

She had first come to Seigaku because her mother wanted her to have a better education…and ever since her adventure with Inuyasha stopped she has been really depressed, and thought is she sent her to live with her aunt, uncle and cousin it would be fine, but it wasn't fine.

She had started going to the same school her cousin went to, Rikkai Dai, but things had gotten out of hand. Way out of hand.

Kagome's eyes flickered with pain and sorrow just thinking about what had happened there.

It was the girls at schools fault, they were jealous of how she spent time with the Rikkai Dai regulars, sure she was Seiichi Yukimura's cousin, but they did not care. All they cared about was getting her away from them.

They first started off with little things, like threats and stealing her shoes, or taking her belongings and throwing them in the pound. But after awhile things went up a notch.

She had started to get hurt, needles in her clothes when she changed from her gym uniform to her regular uniform. And a razor blade in her school books, and things falling to hit her, like flower pots, or water.

Thing got worse though when Kagome endured all of that. The girls had finally confronted her. They hurt her, and called her names.

Kagome didn't tell anyone what was going on, not even her cousin; she didn't want to worry him. That and she didn't want to be a burden.

But the last straw was when she was pushed out the window, and ended up in the hospital. Her family now knew what had been going on, her being tortured by her classmates. Kagome only told them little things that happened, she didn't want to tell them the dark secrets that had happened to her.

When her cousin and the Rikkai Dai regulars found out, they were furious and tried asking if she knew any of the girls by name so that they could report them. But because Kagome didn't want there to be any more trouble than there already was, they let it go for the time being until Yukimura suggested, for his cousin's safety, that she'd be transferred to another school.

Kagome had agreed, but when she transferred she had to move into an apartment all by herself and since the accident…she has yet to see any of her family. Sure she gets some text messages from her cousin, but that was about it.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone sit next to her. She smiled at the person, " Hi, buchou."

Nami smiled at Kagome, she had noticed Kagome out of all the tennis players, she had something ..and the something drew her to this girl. She was sweet, and was so innocent. Much more innocent than the girls around here. Nami mentally scoffed, all the girls here were either obsessive fangirls, or they were whores and sluts.

Glancing at Kagome Nami's smile turned to a frown. Kagome had a distant look in her eyes, and the look also had a hint of sorrow and longing.

Kagome wasn't even looking at her food as she ate, Nami looked to where she was looking and a cat grin broke out across her face.

"Soooo my little neko, do you have a crush on a certain red head?" Nami's smirk widened when Kagome started chocking of her food.

Kagome looked up at her captain a blush covered her cheeks and stuttered, " H-how di-d you k-now that?"

Nami smiled, " I can just tell...it doesn't help that you were looking at him so intently."

"a-ah" Kagome mumbled she glanced over at the boy again then back at Nami, "but...it will never work out...he will never notice me."

Nami's lost her smirk for a moment, but soon returned when she wrapped an arm around her, "well no need to worry I can help you out with it...he will notice you in no time!"

Kagome stared at her blankly, "how?"

Nami grinned, "Yes...with Nami's ten ways to get a guy you will have him eating out of your hand in no time!"

Kagome blinked, and soon turned into a smile, "Well...if you put it that way...i guess."

"That's the spirit" Nami cheered, she stood up, and looked down at Kagome, "well it looks like we have some work to do!"

Grabbing Kagome's hand she dragged her off not before saying, "Look out Eiji Kikumaru,..soon your heart is going to be stolen!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The One**_

_**Summary: **__**She loved him, but he didn't knew she existed. Kagome Higurashi was a third year, and head over heels in love with Eiji Kikumaru. When her friend found out about her feelings let say, the Buchou of the girl's tennis team is never to be taken lightly. Watch out Eiji, cause it seems like the Girls Buchou has to have Kagome do Ten things…and then he'll be love struck. What she wasn't expecting was to catch someone elses interest too...**_  


_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji? Fuji? **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked blankly as she was pushed slightly to sit down on the bed of Nami's room. How she ended up here, she had no clue. This was her first time over to her captain's house. No one in the club had really been over to her house either. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Nami threw a pile of fabrics on the floor, along with a sewing kit.

"Nami-buchou, what is all this for?" Kagome asked as she glanced over all the material. She had no idea what was going threw her head, then again...who did?

Nami smirked, " It is to change your style...it isn't against the rules to change your school uniform...you have seen what I wear to school...so we are going to change yours!" Kagome paled slightly, she knew that Nami sometimes got in trouble because of her uniform...and now she wanted her to wear the same type of uniform! God help her get thru this.

"Nami-buchou...you can't be serious right...changing my uniform...don't you always get in trouble because of that." Kagome asked, she really didn't want all the attention that would come out of changing her uniform.

Not...At...All...

"Yes I am serious!...and I don't _always_ get in trouble for it...some of my teachers love it..they said I am speaking my mind." Nami said, a light blush crossed her cheeks when saying that she didn't always get in trouble.

"And..its not like you actually like our school uniform." She continued, looking Kagome in the eye, "Right?"

Sighing Kagome shook her head, "No..i don't like it...but still..." she looked down at the fabric in front of her, "I don't want all the attention that is going to come out of having a modified uniform."

"If you want to catch Eiji's attention, you might as well get the whole school attention anyway...you have been hiding in the shadow's long enough!" Nami gave her a small glare, "You don't want attention...you don't like it...so I am going to change that!"

Kagome looked at Nami, "bu-but buchou! I don't want to!"

Sighing Nami looked at Kagome, "Seigaku isn't like Rakkia Dai Kagome...so stop acting like it is...and start taking some risks!"

Holding Nami's gaze for a few more seconds Kagome then looked away, "...fine..." she said defeated, knowing she would never win against her. Nami had a way to make things go her way, she was stubborn.

"Good! Now start at it!" Nami grinned, watching Kagome look threw that fabrics.

* * *

"DONE!" Kagome yelled happily, it took her two hours but she was finally done with it. It was worth it, she was going to be wearing this uniform from now on and Nami said she would help make more so she would have extras.

Nami smiled, and looked at her outfit, "It looks good...now we are going to work on how you uphold yourself"

"Uphold myself?" Kagome echoed, not sure what she meant. Nami was a weird person, so she better just follow along.

"Yes..you know...make your presence known!" Nami smirked, as she saw how Kagome paled. She was going to make this girl one of the most wanted girls in school.

Kagome nodded, and sighed, getting up off the bed she she turned to Nami, "So what am I suppose to do?"

"Ok, just walk how how you think someone who is confident of themselves walks." Nami said, and pointed to the floor space that was open and clean of their mess they made, "Just walk from one side of the room to the other, then back again."

Kagome nodded, straightening herself up she walked with her back straight but rigid, and her chin held up a little too high. Nami had to hold in her laughter seeing this, but kept it to herself as she continued to watch her.

"Ok, Kagome, on your way back, don't have your chin so high, and don't be so rigid." Nami called out giving her some advice. Kagome nodded, and turned around, relaxing a bit, and making sure her chin was not up so much.

It went like this for about five more minutes before Nami sighed, "Ok, do it again." She was not giving up, Kagome would get it right, if it was the last thing she did.

Kagome sighed, and walked on the line of tap Nami put down, and kept her eyes level, and back straight but not rigid, chin not high, and shoulders squared to the front.

"No no no! NO! Kagome stop!" Nami said, hands in the air getting Kagome's attention. It seemed like Kagome was never going to get it. But they had, one more hour before Kagome had to go home, and Nami was determined to have her have it mastered by then.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "This is how you explained it!" She huffed, crossing her arms . This was harder than she thought. Kagome never thought walking could be so complicated. Well, looks like she was wrong.

Nami sighed, before pausing for a second to think, bowling a piece of her brown hair out of her face. After a few seconds a grin split across her face and her green eyes sparkled, "Ne you remember who Atobe is right!"Nami asked, an amused grin on her face.

Kagome nodded, "The prissy prince who asked me out?" Kagome questioned, not knowing where she was getting at.

"YES! Him!" Nami shouted, "Use how he presents himself..."

Kagome looked at her as if she was crazy, "Like him..." Why the hell would she want to do that, acting like him...well...he acted like he owned the world. And she wanted her to act like _**HIM!**_

There was no way in hell she was doing that.

Nami paused of a second, seeing the look on her face, then Nami pictured it for a moment, and paled thinking about Kagome acting like an arrogant brat, "Well...tone it down ...then you'll be fine!"

Sighing, Kagome walked on the taped line, hoping it would be her last time, She was tired of this, she just wanted to go home and sleep.

* * *

Kagome sighed, as she laid down on the coach. She had just got home, and she had yet to eat dinner. She wish she could have stayed later at Nami's but she was having a family dinner.

_**Family...**_

"_Family,_" Kagome whispered, her eyes darkened, and she rolled over so she was on her side facing the back of the couch. It sounded nice, sure she had family, but it was all awkward to be around them. Every time she was with them, she got those looks...the looks of pity...the looks of sorrow, and the looks that made Kagome want to run the other way and hide, and never come out.

A buzzing sound jolted her out of her thoughts, putting her hand in her pocket she fished out her cellphone. Looking at the screen a picture of a Bat carrying a letter flashed, as a message bubble branched off the bat saying _'One new message'_

Clicking a few of the buttons she opened the message, and her eyes glanced over the message. Her smile, gone, and a sad look in her eyes.

_**...Seiichi...**_

_Kitten,_

_How are you. Things at school here have started to settle down some since the 'indecent'. Kaa-san and Otou-san have also tried to get the other family to calm down too. But they haven't, they are still mad...they are mad at you...You wouldn't want to know all of the details, but I wanted to reassure you that we are trying to clear things up._

_But it seems that everyone is believing 'that girl' compared to what everyone else says...so I'm sorry...just remember I love you kitten._

_Love,_

_Sei_

_PS.. I'll try to come and visit you soon...you must be lonely..._

Kagome just kept looking at the message, it was all _**her**_ fault, _**she**_ was the one who had the girls at school start picking on _**her**_...it was all _**her**_ fault...

She laid fully on her back and stared at the ceiling, sighing she glanced at the message again and she laid her arm over her eyes, as a bitter smile crossed her lips. It seemed like it would be awhile before everything was resolved...well if it ever was. Clicking her cell phone open to the text-board, she started to message him back.

_Sei,_

_I'm ok. Nothing to exciting over here. And I would love to see you again, as well as the rest of the team..._

_I did make a friend though at school, her name is Nami. She is strong and determined, but she also is a very loving person...and she is the Buchou of the girls tennis team. She has been trying to make me a regular of the girls team, but I don't think I want that attention. Her I am really invisible...and I like that...its quiet._

_And don't worry about the rest of the family, I am sure everything will work out it the end...and if I doesn't...well...we will have to deal with that when it comes to that point._

_Love,_

_Your Kitten_

_Ps. I hope you visit soon..._

…_..._

…_..._

_Ps. Ps... I miss you._

Flipping the phone closed she closed her eyes yet again, listening to the sounds of the empty house. She could hear the soft tapping of rain on the roof, as well as the wind blowing against the house. Sitting up she slowly made her way to her room, she had lost her appetite, and just wished to sleep. She would just get up early and eat breakfast for once.

She flopped on her bed, head in the pillow, not even bothering to change into her sleeping clothes. Kagome opened her eyes, and looked around the dark room, it was so quiet. A crack of lightning flashed, filling the dark room with light, before going to darkness yet again. She shifted and looked out the window, rain ran down the window like tears.

She smiled softly, "Maybe someone up there is crying for me..."

Still facing the window, she looked down at the cellphone in her hands, turning it on silent she put it next to her alarm clock on her nightstand.

"Its so quiet..." She murmured, the creaking of the house from the wind filling her ears.

Yawning she let her eyes slip closed, "Maybe I should get a pet."

As she fell into slumber she didn't notice her cellphone start to blink, saying on new message. The screen displayed the message after a couple of minutes...saying in bold letters:** SO your liking your new life Kagome?...well...you won't for long...**

* * *

"You ready Kagome?"Nami asked, as they neared the school gate. Nami turned to her, seeing her blushed cheeks, and shaking a bit in nervousness.

"h-hai..as ready as I will be." Kagome smiled, as she straightened herself up, and walked besides Nami, confidently.

That morning Nami had Kagome come over to her house so she could fix her hair, and also show her how to do it for future reference. So here Kagome was her hair in high pigtails, as it came down over her her shoulders in wavy curls. Her uniform, now was a long sleeved white shirt, and she had a green vest on, with the slandered pink bow. Her skirt was plaid, instead of the regular plain green the regular uniform consisted of. She had black knee-high socks on, which matched the choker she had around her neck, the only difference was the choker had a silver crescent-moon in the middle and a cat paw-print overlapping the crescent.

"So Nami-buchou," Kagome started trying to start a conversation so she felt not as awkward from all the stairs she was getting now that they had entered the gates. She could hear people talking already.

_Who is that? I have never seen her before._

_She looks cute...do you think I should ask her out?_

_...Kawaii..._

Kagome could see Nami smirking already, "Ne, Kagome, It looks like people are already noticing you." Kagome sweatdroped at this, she could still hear all the chatter from her schoolmates.

Nami hooked her arm around Kagome's shoulder, "Its not a bad thing...besides" Nami pinched Kagome's cheek, "You look super cute like that Kitten!" After this said Nami ran ahead leaving a frozen, but blushing Kagome.

_**"NAMI-BUCHOU!" **_Kagome yelled after her, blushing. All the while she didn't notice a two pairs of eyes following her.

One ice blue and the other sky blue.


End file.
